Maybe You Wouldn't Have Died
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Donna Troy has returned from the Dead, after being murdered by a Superman Android; another is guilt-ridden over her death, and seeks her out to apologise. A late night visitor helps her realise, Sometimes Friends need help too... No Slash, Friend!Love


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, merely use them in strange situations.**

**READ: This story focuses on something I saw in Teen Titans/Outsiders "The Life and Death of Donna Troy" [or whatever the title was...], in the few panels surrounding her death, you see his face and just know...I could see him thinking this, so I wrote a fic about it.**

**Mildly AU, but touching.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe You Wouldn't Have Died…<strong>

**~)0(~**

The soft rapping at her window awoke her.

Any other would have panicked, but this was almost natural for her…she walked across the thick, plush carpet of indescribable hues in the darkness, and reached for the latch to the balcony door…of course, she knew he could have opened it himself, but the knocking was his way of being polite.

A shadow danced from where it perched on the ledge, to slip into her room; she closed the door to keep out the night's cold and turned to face him…

"Dick…do you know what time it is?" she smiled broadly, and the shadow returned the gesture with the same warmth; their private, shared joke… He moved forwards, to reveal a black body suit, a symbol of blue stretching across his chest and down both arms…

"Donna…I…I missed you, and I'm sorry…It was my fault, all of it…" he said, masked eyes gazing at the carpet. She looked quizzically at the man she had grown up with, "What do you mean? I don't mind the whole '_crazy stalker-best-friend waking me up at ridiculous times of the_-' wait…it's _two in the morning_? What were you thinking…?" she teased.

He remained partially in the shadows, not looking in her direction deliberately, as if pained by the sight of her; Donna, daughter of the Amazons and former Titan Goddess, grew worried after his silence stretched on and on, which was unlike him.

"Dick…_what is wrong?_ You know I love you, can I help? Have you spoken to the others?" a myriad of meaningless questions fell from her mouth, but fell into obscurity under the scrutiny of his masked gaze. He sighed and ran a hand through raven blue hair, like he used to as Robin…the image brought a smile to her face…

"Donna, I'm so sorry…I know I was there when we finally got you back from the Titans and after everything that had happened, I should have been there…" he breathed deep and continued, "especially since it was my fault you died…"

~)0(~

Donna was shocked, completely unsure how to take this revelation of guilt; moving forwards, as if to console him, she was halted by a gloved hand…

"No…don't…please Donna, I don't deserve it…It was _my fault_ and mine alone, I just wanted to let you know I was sorry…" he turned to leave, but amazon strength can be quite persuasive when it comes to a physical argument…

"Nightwing…_Dick_, I know you blame yourself for each Teen Titan that falls in battle, but my death was not your fault…it was deigned to be by the Goddesses…" she smiled, eyes filling with sorrow for her friend –who was closer than any brother could be- 's pain…

"No, you just don't understand!" Dick said coldly, shrugging off her hand and turning to look into her eyes and see his visage reflected there; he touched her face, as if he almost couldn't believe she was before him…then withdrew his hand swiftly, as if it burned him…

"When we faced the Superman Android, Robot…call it what you will, I- I was too preoccupied with saving Superboy, I should have seen it swinging for me… I distracted you from your purpose. If I hadn't been caught…you wouldn't have had to save me, you wouldn't…you wouldn't have died…and for that I am so sorry, Donna…" he said, sounding as if his soul was breaking inside.

~)0(~

She was shocked, taken aback for a moment…then her eyes softened, and she reached for him; he did not resist as she slipped an arm around his waist, the other gently reaching up to pluck his mask off and reveal the beautiful blue eyes so like her own.

She stared deep within his eyes, "Dick…I would die for you, you know that…But, what happened that day was no one's fault, especially not yours. I would have died no matter what happened, it was meant to be! The Titans told me so, when they resurrected my body and soul into one!

Please, there is nothing to forgive, let the guilt be washed from your soul and know peace…" her other arm slid over his shoulder and she embraced him softly…for an Amazon…and felt silent tears fall on her bare shoulder and stain her red, silk nightgown.

Her own tears slid sluggishly down her cheeks and trailed down his dark uniform, and she whispered to the dark, "_It wasn't your fault…_"

~)0(~

AS she stared out the open windows of her balcony, dawn light began to flood in; his dark figure fell into shadow and disappeared, and she smiled. Tears drying on her cheeks…

Sometimes you just needed the comfort of a friend, to help ease guilt or sorrow, and you know that in return, they will be there for you…

And now, time to sleep…thankfully the cushions were soft, as she fell face-first into them…and knew no more till morning…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for Reading, I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please Review!^^**

**=================REVIEW=======**


End file.
